19 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous allez bien !  
Bon aujourd'hui c'est le retour de mes couples inconnus, mais cette fois non pas parce que le ship est totalement improbable ('fin si mais non quoi... 'fin c'est un ship quoi XD) mais parce que le film n'est pas très connu ^^ Cet OS est donc basé sur L'école fantastique (toute mon enfance *-* allez le voir sérieux, il est génial *-*)

Autre chose, bug (chose courante vous me direz XD), mais du coup ça ne m'affiche plus les reviews ! :O Je sais que j'en ai parce que je reçois les notif' mais je ne peux pas les voir, et encore moins y répondre ! :O Du coup un grand merci et pleins de bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, dès que ça remarche je vous répond ! (Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser de nouvelles reviews ! ;)

C'est tout pour moi, bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous 3 

oOo 

Will tira nerveusement sur sa veste de costard. Voilà. Ils y étaient. Le fameux bal de l'Hiver. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et de déclarer sa flamme à Warren. Quitte à ressortir cramer de l'affrontement, voir avec des bouts en moins. Ou même ne jamais en ressortir du tout. On parlait de Warren Peace quand même. Le mec capable de contrôler le feu qui avait eu envie de le tuer pendant presque un an. Certes, à présent les choses avaient été mise au clair et ils étaient amis, mais quand même. Il sentit la main de Layla prendre la sienne et lui faire lâcher le tissu avec douceur. Il releva la tête et croisa son sourire encourageant, tandis qu'elle lui chuchotait que tout allait bien se passer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait depuis qu'il était venu la chercher, il fut ébloui par sa beauté. Elle était vêtue de sa robe verte que lui allait si bien, sa chevelure rousse coiffé en un chignon savamment élaboré. Elle était au courant pour ses sentiments, et avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal, histoire de lui servir d'alibi. Elle-même espérait pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec ce gars qu'elle avait repéré en cours de sport, capable de communiquer avec les animaux.

La navette contenant leurs amis arrivât enfin, Layla et lui-même ne l'ayant pas utilisé, préférant utiliser ses pouvoirs de vole comme moyen de transport. Ils furent rejoints par Zack, tenant la main de Magenta heureux comme au premier jour, et de Ethan, affublé de son improbable costume orange que ne seyait qu'à lui. Aucun Warren en vue cependant, il avait dû prendre un autre bus. Will n'arrivait pas à déterminé si oui ou non il était soulagé que les choses se passent ainsi. Une fois leur petit groupe au complet, ils s'avancèrent vers le gymnase au la fête avait lieu, saluant certaines de leurs connaissances au passage. A peine franchirent-ils les portes qu'ils furent transporter dans un autre monde. La pièce était remplie de décoration de Noël telle que des guirlandes, plus ou moins lumineuses. Au centre se dressait un immense sapin brillant de mil feux. Un gigantesque buffet comprenant tous les plats classique des fêtes de fin d'année avait été installé dans un coin, déjà accaparé par une foule dense. Ils étaient arrivés pile à l'heure, aussi n'eurent-ils que le temps de se trouver un coin tranquille pour échanger des banalités avant que la directrice ne commence son discourt. Elle leur parla de l'esprit de Noël, de l'importance des vacances, des études, des amis, et de multitude d'autres choses dont Will n'écouta pas un mot, trop occupé à chercher vainement celui qui faisait battre son cœur à travers la masse d'élèves et de professeurs. Il ne se reconnecta à la réalité que lorsque Mme… conclu son monologue d'un « Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de passer de bonnes fêtes, ainsi qu'une excellente soirée. » et que la musique démarra, entrainant avec elle un flot de danseur.

Wil dansa pendant plusieurs heures, principalement avec Layla, mais aussi seul ou avec des inconnus, mais à aucun moment il ne réussit à le croiser. Sur le coup des minuits, alors que la fête battait son plein, il s'éclipsa discrètement, afin de ne pas gâcher la bonne humeur de ses amis avec ses idées noires.

Installé au somment de l'école, les pieds dans le vide, il n'entendit pas que l'on s'approchait de lui et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne dû sa survit qu'à son pouvoir qui lui permis de rester sur place au lieu de tomber dans le vide et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait rejoint. Il reconnut sans grande surprise sa meilleure amie, qui s'installa à ses côtés et leva la tête pour contempler les étoiles. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence au bout d'un certain temps, un peu à contrecœur. Il savait pourtant que c'était ce qu'elle attendait.

« Il n'est pas là »

« Je sais. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, aussi changea-t-il de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui dire Lay'. Je ne sais même pas si je trouverais le courage. »

« Il va bien falloir, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement comme cela. » le corrigea-t-elle gentiment.

« Je sais bien. » soupira-t-i « Mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction… Je ne veux pas le perdre, surtout que rien ne me dit que c'est réciproque. Enfin, ça tu le sais déjà. Et toi avec ton blond ? Je vous ai vu danser ensemble quand je suis parti. »

« Je… je n'ai pas eu le courage. » Lui avoua la rouquine. « Je me suis éclipsée en disant qu'il fallait que je prenne un peu l'air et… »

Une voix que Will ne reconnut pas l'interrompis.

« Layla ? Comme tu ne revenais pas je suis venu te chercher. Mais faut pas que je dérange surtout… »

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un bloc et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le jeune homme blond capable de comprendre les animaux.

« Oh Sean, je te présente Will, un ami. Will, voilà Sean, on est ensemble en sport. » bredouilla la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu.

« Enchanté. » répondit le dénomé Sean d'un ton rassuré.

« Moi de même. Vas y Layla, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » dis Will avant de finir à voix basse, de sorte que seule la jeune fille ne l'entende « Et surtout fonce, tu as toutes tes chances. »

Il reçut en réponse un immense sourire de la part de Leyla, qui partit rejoindre son cavalier, le laissant seul. Il écouta le bruit de leur conversation mourir au loin avant de se réplonger dans ses méditations.

Peu de temps après il y eu de nouveau du mouvement dans son dos et il sentit Layla se réinstaller à ses côtés.

« Déjà de retour ? » s'étonna-t-il sans détacher son regard des astres.

La voix qui lui répondit était beaucoup plus grave que celle de son amie et lui arracha un frisson.

« C'est moi Stronghold, vérifie à qui tu parles avant d'ouvrir la bouche. »La voix de Warren semblait fatiguée, mais Will n'osa pas l'interroger à ce sujet, de peur de passer pour un idiot.

« Tu es venu finalement ? » demanda-t-il.

Ok, il l'avouait, ce n'était pas avec ce genre de remarque qu'il allait réussir à gagner un concours de rhétorique. Il obtient néanmoins une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, bien que légèrement dédaigneuse.

« Je suis là depuis le début Stronghold. J'ai juste fuis la foule beaucoup plutôt que toi. »

Will sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à cette réponse et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, le détaillant rapidement. Dans la pénombre, il devinait voyait les mèches rouges qui zébrait sa chevelure ébène qui lui cachait actuellement le visage.

« T-tu as tout entendu ? » balbutia-t-il, mortifier.

« Ouais, tout depuis le début. » renifla Warren Il termina sa phrase d'un ton amer, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à hésiter sur la marche à suivre, idiot ? Personne n'ira jamais refuser de sortir avec le Will Stronghold, fils du Commandeur et de Jet Stream, et surtout, le grand sauveur de cette école. »

« Si, toi. » lâcha Will dans un murmure.

Il s'en voulut aussi tôt, ne sachant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Un long silence lui répondit, lui faisant espérer que finalement son interlocuteur n'avait pas entendu sa réplique, quand celui-ci lui répondit à mi-voix, d'une intonation que Will ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

« T'es con Will. Même moi je ne peux pas. »

Le cœur de Will rata un battement et il se tourna brusquement vers son voisin, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions mais c'est lèvres rencontrèrent de celui dont il était amoureux. Le baiser fut timide, éphémère, mais la fraicheur de la nuit ne réussit pas à effacer le souvenir de la chaleur ressentie. Il entendit Warren bouger pour tenter de s'éloigner mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il saisit son futur petit ami par l'épaule et se rapprocha, initiant un baiser auquel le plus âgé répondit avec ferveur.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis sur ce toit de l'école qui deviendra leur lieu de rendez-vous, à se découvrir et à apprendre à s'aimer, la Lune et ses complices pour seules spectatrices.

Son pire ennemi était finalement passé du statut de meilleur ami à petit ami, et rien que pour cette raison Will Stronghold sur que la suite de l'année ne pourrait que bien se dérouler.


End file.
